1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an internal combustion engine that can be operated with different of liquid fuels, including in particular ethanol, methanol and gasoline, and to a method for operating such an engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So-called “flex-fuel injection systems” are known on the market. Such injection systems make it possible for vehicles to put ethanol, methanol, as well as gasoline in their tanks. With the aid of sensors or models, the particular fuel composition in the tank is detected. In accordance with this, engine operation is adapted by a control and regulating device, for instance by means of a specific adjustment of the instant of ignition, the instant of injection, and the injection quantity. In flex-fuel injection systems, accordingly, only a single tank is employed, in which the various fuel types ethanol, methanol and gasoline are stored either alone or in arbitrary mixture ratios. Thus when here and below different types of liquid fuels are mentioned, this includes both different fuels and different fuel mixtures.